Temperature sensors such as thermistors are used in various applications, such as in gas sensors or in battery packs for optimization of battery life. Temperature sensors have elements with temperature-dependent electrical resistances. The temperature-resistance coefficient (i.e., the change in resistance with change in temperature) is positive for platinum-based materials and negative for metal oxides and semiconductors (i.e., metal oxides and semiconductors exhibit negative temperature coefficients (“NTC”)). Such sensor elements are typically fabricated in the form of discs and pellets. For advanced applications, NTC elements should maintain their properties over time (i.e., they should not age too quickly for long-term use), and should remain mechanically flexible. The mechanism of tracking the electrical resistance as response to environmental conditions can also be used in other sensing applications such as sensing mechanical strain or stress, pressure, humidity, or the chemical and biological species. Respectively, the corresponding changes in electrical resistance can be directly correlated to the mechanical strain or stress, relative humidity and concentrations of chemical or biological species in gas or liquid media.